


"1+1=7"

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen brought Chocolate. How will his lovers and their pets react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"1+1=7"

**Author's Note:**

> A little sequel to "I brought chocolate". Can stand alone, but might make more sense if you read that one first.

"I brought Chocolate!"

The loud call from the door startled Jared slightly, then he frowned. What was so special about something as mundane as chocolate that had Jensen making such a fuss about it?

"Great," he yelled back from the sofa without looking up, his attention never wavering from the latest script his agent had sent over. This role sounded awesome - his agent definitely wouldn't have to force him to take it. Hell, he would beg to get it.

Harley came running in from the yard, barking and yipping, heading straight for Jensen. That was normal. Harley loved everyone with a passion.

Sadie raised her head from Jared's legs, her tail thumped a few times, and her head went down again. Also normal.

Bisou did nothing. She simply opened one eye, then closed it again, grumbling slightly when Jeff didn't continue the petting immediately. Normal.

It was just like every other time Jensen came home. But suddenly Sadie jumped up, hitting his stomach with her hind legs, and he lost his breath with an ‘oof’. Rubbing his stomach he grinned nonetheless. Apparently, Jensen had brought some treats for the dogs. But then even Bisou left Jeff's side and slowly made her way over to the hallway where Jensen was still lingering, now with all three dogs as company.

"Jen?" he called, turning slightly on the sofa. "You brought the mutts some special treats?"

The only answer Jared got was, "I told you ... I brought Chocolate."

He could hear his dogs making weird noises. Harley grumbled deep in his chest, while Sadie made little whining sounds. Bisou woofed every now and then as if she wanted to tell the other two not to be so excited. Curious now, Jared cast a quick glance at Jeff who was gazing at him over the rims of his reading glasses, his book now resting on his lap. Then he simply shrugged slightly, and returned to his book, but Jared couldn't stay on the sofa any longer. He got up, walking over to the hallway.

Jared knew that he would never forget the sight that greeted him when he walked around the corner. And he could feel his heart melt as he took the last few steps that parted him from his lover, sat down next to him on the floor, and kissed him deeply over the whining, barking, and yipping dogs.

~*~

Jeff tried to concentrate on reading again but gave up about a minute after the tall, lanky form of his youngest lover had disappeared round the corner, and the only noises he heard were those of the dogs.

Something was different. The dogs sounded different. What kind of treat could Jensen possibly have brought home that made them sound like puppies? He waited a few moments more, and just as he was about to get up, he heard Jared's voice. "Jeff? Come here ... you *gotta* see this."

His curiosity was piqued now. He closed his book, put it aside, and got up.

What he saw when he'd rounded the corner made him swallow hard. Jared and Jensen were sitting on the floor, the dogs surrounding them with wildly wagging tails. But it was the dark little furball on Jensen's lap that caught his attention the most.

"What ..." he began, but stopped and had to start again. "What's that?"

Jensen raised his head when Jeff started to speak. His face was practically *glowing*. Never before had he seen the younger man look so happy! The little furball was a puppy - a brown Labrador puppy, maybe ten or eleven weeks old. It was nestled against Jensen's chest while Jared stroked it tenderly behind one ear. The puppy allowed the touch but its whole attention was on Jensen.

Jeff was suddenly pulled back into the moment when he had seen Bisou for the first time. Two weeks old and so small that she'd fit in a single hand. It had been love at first sight - those dark, pleading eyes, so sad and yet so hopeful. It hadn't been a conscious decision for him. He had simply lifted her up, and from that moment on she was his. A part of his life. He remembered the visits to the vet, and the countless nights he had spent sitting by her basket, hand-feeding her because she was so small. His joy when she finally seemed to be over the hill. He was sure that he'd had the same look in his eyes then as he could see in Jensen's now. There was complete and total adoration in his green eyes, the hands holding the tiny body were soft and tender, and Jeff was sure that Jensen didn't even realize that he was pressing gentle kisses between the silky ears.

Another memory sprang his mind of a talk he'd had with Jared, months ago when Jensen had still been new in their relationship. It now appeared that his fear back then had been unnecessary.

It was just then that Jeff noticed the sudden silence, the change in the mood. The atmosphere had gone tense, and he was confused by the sudden change. He looked at Jared. There was a question in his eyes, and for the first time Jeff couldn't read his younger lover. His gaze moved to Jensen who still cradled the little brown puppy in his arms, stroking her with gentle, soothing motions. But in Jensen's eyes he could see hurt. The old fear of rejection that had been in his eyes so many times at the beginning of their pretty unusual relationship was once again present.

"Jeff?" Damn. Even the boy's voice sounded scared. Apparently, his silence had not only confused him but scared the hell out of him. Slowly, Jeff came closer, bent his knees with a little groan –he really was getting old – and sat down next to his family. He reached out one hand to let the little dog take a sniff.

"So ... you brought Chocolate, hm?" he grumbled.

Jensen nodded, burying his nose in the puppy's fur. With a slight curse, Jeff pulled his hand back when the puppy nipped at it with sharp teeth.

"Whoa ... easy, sweet girl," Jensen murmured.

Ah! A girl. Seemed she was jealous. "She's a beauty," Jeff said quietly, and Jensen smiled carefully.

~*~

Jared could feel the change in emotion the moment Jeff spotted the little puppy in Jensen's arms - some sort of melancholy, remembrances of days gone past. But he could also feel Jensen stiffen next to him. At first he didn't know why, but then ... slowly ... with each passing second, it became clearer to him why his lovers reacted the way they did.

Unknowingly, he, too, thought back to that talk he'd had with Jeff before they had moved together. They had been a triad for about half a year back then, Jared and Jeff a couple for almost a year. The talk was about all three of them staying together, and maybe buying a house. It was about commitments, and in the kitchen of all places. And wasn't it funny that he had always laughed when his momma had told him that the most important discussion with his father had always taken place in the kitchen?

"I'm not sure if Jensen is ready for such a huge step," Jeff had said, looking at Jared while he cut the red peppers for dinner. "Sure, he loves to live with us. He may love us," Jeff smiled when he saw Jared raise his head and open his mouth to protest, and continued before he could even utter so much as a single word, "okay, you're right. He *does* love us. But buying a house together ... that is so much more than just moving in together."

Jeff turned back to the stove, and stirred the sauce lightly, and then – almost as an afterthought – he said, "I guess that's the reason why he doesn't want to have a dog."

Jared almost cut himself at Jeff's thoughtful words. "What?"

Jeff smiled again, a sad little smile this time. "Did you ever notice the way he watches us and the dogs? Sometimes I think he's jealous. Because he knows that our dogs will never love him as much as they love us. And yeah, I know, that's normal. And I know that he wouldn't want it any other way. But didn't you ever ask yourself why he never bought one for himself? We both know how much he loves dogs. Hell, he's the one who gets up every Sunday morning to walk them so we can sleep in."

Jared smiled softly, remembering the first time when he'd woken up to find that it was already way past eleven, and none of his dogs had come to kick – or lick – him out of bed yet. He'd hurried down the stairs only to find Harley, Sadie and Bisou perfectly cared for, and Jensen reading the Sunday paper. When Jared had looked at him with the obvious question on his face, Jensen had just shrugged, and said, "You looked so peaceful. And I thought that – after last night – you might need your beauty sleep." And he'd turned the page of his paper to go on reading as if this had been no big deal.

But it *had* been something big. At least for Jared. Never before had someone loved him so much that he'd walk his dogs so that he could sleep in in the morning.

Jeff had interrupted his thoughts. "A dog means a commitment. A commitment to us. To our life together."

Jared had frowned. "You think he doesn't want to stay with us?"

Jeff cast a quick glance over his shoulder, before returning his attention to his sauce. "That's not what I meant, Jare. I'm sure he loves us. I'm just not sure he really wants to go through with this whole ‘in good and bad times’ thing. As far as I know he still didn't even tell his parents about us. Hell, I doubt he ever told them he was gay."

Jared had been quiet while finishing cutting his pepper. He moved next to Jeff, and dropped the slices into the sauce. It seemed as if Jeff had sensed his mood. He'd turned around, and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry, babe," he'd murmured against Jared's lips. "I didn't want to make you sad."

Jared had kissed Jeff back, taking in the love he'd felt radiating from the other man, engulfing him completely, and they'd dropped the discussion. Five months later Jared and Jeff had bought the house, and four weeks later – after a lot of prodding and begging and almost whining from his lovers – Jensen had moved in with them, insisting on paying something like rent.

And now here he was. On the floor with Jensen's new puppy between them. The dogs loved her already, and the little baby girl's tail was going a mile a minute. She seemed to love all the attention she was getting.

Understanding everything it meant, he felt such a deep and profound happiness that he almost cried.

Almost.

~*~

Chocolate slept in their bed that night.

Of course. Where else? Jeff and Jared smiled when Jensen asked very carefully if it would be okay for them or if he should better stay with her upstairs on the couch. Then he had grinned when his lovers had spread newspapers around the bed.

"Just in case," Jeff had said, and had petted the little dog softly.

Jensen got up twice that night to let the little girl taking care of business, always careful not to wake his lovers who were sleeping peacefully. Or were at least pretending to sleep because Jensen was sure that he saw Jared blink at him when he came back the second time with Chocolate in his arms.

Other than that the first night went smooth and peaceful.

He woke up to a little tongue licking his face, a strong arm around his stomach stroking him gently, and a warm mouth trailing kisses down his stomach. Without opening his eyes, he reached out with one hand, pushing Jared's head farther down, enjoying the sensation while he tried with the other hand to avoid getting dog-washed all over. Suddenly the dog tongue was gone, and so was the arm around his waist. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and saw Jeff carefully carrying Chocolate. He seemed to feel Jensen's gaze on him for he turned around a bit, smiling at him. "We don't want your baby to get an eyeful, now, do we?" he said with a slight teasing in his voice before turning around and letting her out together with the rest of the lot.

‘Your baby’. A warm, fuzzy feeling went through Jensen, settling in his stomach and made him grin like a loon as he shook his head. But then he hissed sharply when Jared's mouth finally closed over his cock, sucking and licking him, making him hard so fast it almost hurt. He wanted to let his head fall back, wanted to close his eyes and simply enjoy the feeling of his lover bringing him off like that but he didn't. It was amazing not only to feel but to *see* Jared's lip close around his erection. The sight was mesmerizing. A few moments later Jeff returned, and Jensen wanted to reach out for him, wanted to feel him next to him again, wanted to kiss him, touch him, stroke him but before he could do it, he saw him leaning down next to Jared, and then he had another pair of lips on his flesh. He moaned deeply, not sure if he would survive this onslaught on his senses. This time his head *did* fall back onto his pillow and his eyes dropped close.

The softly whispered, "I let the dogs out so we can continue this undisturbed," made him smile.

He gasped when he could feel a slick, warm finger gently probing his entrance, and without thinking he opened his legs further, a blatant invitation for his lovers. Another finger followed, different to the first, and when Jensen managed to open his eyes to look down he felt the breath hitch in his throat. Between his legs were his lovers, and each one of them had one finger inside him, gently opening him up.

It was almost too much. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge with every passing second. He came when Jeff finally entered him, with Jared's mouth on his own, and his large, paw-like hand on his cock.

Jeff was an amazing lover. Slow and gentle or hard and fast ... he was able to give his lovers whatever they needed. And right now he seemed to sense that Jensen needed hard and fast. He drove harder and harder, almost pushing Jensen off the bed. But the younger man loved it. Needed it this way. Craved it. Moaning and panting, he urged Jeff on, "Come on, man ... come for me. Give it to me. Fill me up. Come on ... come. On ... "

And Jeff did. Coming deep inside his lover's body, doing as he was told. He came with a hoarse shout, followed almost immediately by Jared, who had watched them both with big eyes, jerking himself off hard and quick.

Jensen lay back on the bed, feeling deeply satiated and boneless. A pleasant buzz was running through his veins, filling his body with warmth and love. Seconds later he could feel a warm cloth on his skin, and without opening his eyes he knew that Jared was carefully cleaning him and Jeff up. It was awesome that even after the most intense orgasm, Jared still seemed able to find some functioning brain cells to handle things like that. Jeff rested beside him. Jensen could feel his stubble on his shoulder, could feel the warm breath on his skin and his warm hand on his stomach, caressing him lovingly.

He heard the opening of the door, and a minute later the clicking of claws on hardwood floor. He startled slightly when he felt warm fur on his skin, and looked up directly into Chocolate's dark eyes, and, above her Jared.

"Didn't want the girl to feel lonely," he said, and a heartbeat later he could see the other dogs settle at various places next to the bed. They snuffled loudly, asking for their every-morning-pats, before he could hear the soft grunting when one by one dropped down on the floor.

It was ... peaceful. Chocolate yawned, curled herself up on his chest and fell asleep almost instantly. He stroked her softly, feeling his lovers by his side, and closed his eyes.

His life really couldn't get any better.

End


End file.
